


Flying Drills

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Flying, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, general danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Astra give something a try that they've never done before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Drills

“If I die, I’m going to haunt your ass.”

The older woman sighs, “Really, Alexandra, have I ever let you fall, much less come anywhere close to dying?”

“Do you seriously want me to answer that?”

“Come on, Alexandra, just once. If it doesn’t work we’re done.”

Alex sighs and rises to her knees on Astra’s stomach, “You’re sure I’m not hurting you?”

“I’m fine,” Astra promises. She rests her hands on her stomach by Alex’s knees, “Now make sure your feet are locked in place when you stand.”

“I will,” Alex tells her seriously, sliding her feet into the boot grips. Slowly she rises to a standing position. After several long moments she lowers her arms and closes her eyes, wind whipping through her hair.

“Are you ready?” Astra asks when she finally focuses on more than the look of utter freedom on Alex’s face. Alex nods and Astra begins turning in the air, careful to ensure that Alex’s boots remain in their grips.

When they finally settle after several flying drills Alex smiles, still standing, “That was awesome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: general danvers and "if I die, I’m going to haunt your ass.”


End file.
